Numero 3
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Un appel d'un vieil ami de Sam.


Ce fut la sonnerie du portable qui tira Sam de son sommeil, encore à moitié endormi, il récupéra le diabolique appareil et rega

Ce fut la sonnerie du portable qui tira Sam de son sommeil, encore à moitié endormi, il récupéra le diabolique appareil et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Dix secondes plus tard il bondissait sur son frère en hurlant :

« Dean, lève toi, on doit partir tout de suite. »

Le Dean en question, ayant par habitude encore plus de mal à se réveiller que son cadet, se contenta de grogner et d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller. Mais Sam n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire, un instant plus tard, la seule chose qui restait à l'aîné des Winchester c'était le matelas. Draps, couvertures et oreiller avaient rejoint le sol. Grognant davantage, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et exigea une explication, Sam obéit :

« Un ami de Stanford, il a été arrêter pour le meurtre d'un professeur.

Tu fréquentes des gens intéressants Sammy !

Arrête ! D'une part il est incapable de faire ça, mais en plus, la police à retrouver un cercle d'invocation dans le bureau du prof en question.

D'accord, et comment tu sait tout ça de si bon matin ?

Il m'a envoyé un message.

Qui ?

Mon ami, Thomas, il m'a envoyé un message pour me demander de l'aide.

Pourquoi il t'appelle-toi ? Ca fait plus de deux ans que tu as quitter la fac.

C'est un peu compliqué, je t'expliquerais en chemin. Habille toi, on part ! »

Dean resta perplexe un bon moment, il n'avait jamais vu Sam aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un qui ne soit pas de la famille, cet ami devait beaucoup compter pour son frère, et rien que pour ça, il l'aurait suivi jusqu'à Stanford, mais si en plus il était question de démon, alors c'était son travail. Soupirant de regret face à sa grâce matinée gâchée, il attrapa rapidement ses vêtements et s'habilla pendant que Sam rassemblait leurs affaires.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient en route pour l'université.

« Explique-moi maintenant, c'est qui ce mec ?

Tom ? Je te l'ai dit c'est un ami.

Tu m'as dit aussi que c'était compliqué, alors explique-moi en quoi c'est compliqué.

Tom est un surdoué, il est entré à la fac à 16 ans…

Joli.

… Oui, mais il était à peine admis que ses parents sont morts d'une façon assez bizarre, de ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai pas les détails. Toujours est-il qu'on était voisin, il avait son appartement à côté du mien, un soir je l'ai entendu crier, alors je suis aller voir. J'ai dû défoncer la porte, il était complètement bourré, et il s'était ouvert les veines….

Charmant. Et il avait 16ans ?

Oui. Je l'ai amené à l'hôpital et j'ai passé la nuit à son chevet, et puis Jesse et moi on l'a « adopté » si on peut dire. Il était paumé, malheureux, entre la mort de ses parents et son arrivé dans un endroit où il ne connaissait personne…

Je vois, tu l'as ramené chez toi en disant à Jesse : « Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici, je peut le garder ? »

En gros oui, mais Jesse n'a jamais été contre, elle l'adorait et réciproquement.

C'était pas un peu le loup dans la bergerie ? Laisser un gamin en pleine puberté se faire câliner par ta copine ? –Sam éclata de rire-

En fait ce serrait plutôt l'inverse, c'est Jesse qui aurait dû être méfiante, Tommy est gay.

Oh, et donc ?

Donc on c'est occupé de lui, il a finit par reprendre le dessus, mais on est rester très proches.

Et tu es parti.

Oui, et j'ai même pas penser à lui à ce moment là.

Est-ce que ce serrait de la mauvaise conscience que j'entends dans ta voix ?

Oui, j'ai été dégueulasse avec lui, Jesse morte, et moi qui disparais. Le pauvre.

T'en fait pas Sammy, on va s'en occuper de ton môme……… Bon dans un autre registre, pourquoi il serrait mêlé à cette histoire d'invocation ?

Oh, ça c'est facile, il fait des études de parapsychologie, et il passe son temps à fouiller dans les bouquins pour savoir comment les gens faisaient pour pratiquer la magie. Il n'y croit pas, mais il trouve que c'est intéressant de savoir quel vision les gens en avaient.

Et tu crois qu'il aurait pu essayer ? Par curiosité ?

Non, j'ai prétendu que ce genre de truc me foutait la trouille, et qu'il devait me promettre de ne jamais faire un truc comme ça. Et je suis sur qu'il a tenu parole.

Je veut pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie Sammy, mais tu l'as abandonner ! Alors je suis pas certain que ta peur de ces trucs l'ai retenu.»

Sam resta silencieux un long moment, puis secoua la tête :

« Non, je refuse de le croire, même si tu as raison, et qu'il m'en veut sûrement, il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »

Dean haussa les épaules :

« Je le connais pas Sammy, je ne peut qu'imaginer, mais je sais que à sa place, j'y aurais penser. »

Son cadet secoua la tête à nouveau :

« Non ! Pas Tommy !

J'espère que tu as raison…… De toute façon ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, on est plus qu'à une heure de Stanford, on verra sur place. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence, Sam se sentait coupable d'être parti et avait peur de ce que son ami pourrait lui reprocher. Dean, quant à lui, voyait l'inquiétude de son petit frère et commençait à se rendre compte l'attachement qui le liait à ce gamin inconnu, il grimaça intérieurement, Sam semblait plus attaché à ce Tom qu'à lui, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ce qui lui plaisait encore moins, c'était d'être jaloux d'un môme qui apparemment en avait pas mal pris dans la gueule. La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral, c'était la fierté qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son petit frère, qu'il avait quasiment élevé, aidait les gens qui en avaient besoin, et pas seulement en tant que chasseur. Il était très fier de Sam à ce moment-là.

Ils se rendirent directement au commissariat, Sam se précipita à l'accueil :

« Bonjour, j'ai appris que vous aviez arrêté Thomas Langford, je doit le voir. »

L'officier derrière sa banque ne vérifia même pas :

« On l'a relâché, on avait rien contre lui, il a du rentrer chez lui. »

Sam se dirigea vers la porte, puis se souvint d'un détail :

« Vous avez son adresse, après l'incendie… »

Le policier acquiesça, et lui donna la nouvelle adresse du jeune homme. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux frères en étaient à chercher le bon appartement dans un immeuble où tout se ressemblait. Ils arrivèrent devant le bon numéro et Sam leva le bras pour frapper, mais Dean le retint :

« Tu sens ? »

Sam inspira à fond :

« L'encens. »

L'aîné hocha la tête et désigna le seuil de la porte, généreusement saupoudré de sel :

« J'ai l'impression que ton môme en sait beaucoup Sammy. »

Sam acquiesça, brusquement plus si sur de la non-implication de son ami dans le rituel, et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Il n'y eu pas de réponse, mort d'inquiétude, il ne perdit pas de temps à frapper une seconde fois et s'agenouilla pour crocheter la serrure, Dean leva un sourcil incrédule :

« Et ben, si c'est comme ça que tu rentre chez tes amis, je voudrait savoir comment tu fait pour tes ennemis. »

Le cadet ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, la serrure était facile et la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus monstrueux bordel qu'il avait jamais vu. Tout était en désordre, les tiroirs vidés, leur contenus éparpillés partout, le lit retourné, les vêtements en tas devant la penderie. Sam se précipita à l'intérieur en criant :

« Tommy ! Tommy ! »

Ce fut Dean qui le vit en premier, et cria, Sam se retourna pour voir, et cria à son tour, tandis qu'un jeune homme blond sortait de la salle de bain avec une minuscule serviette pour tout vêtements. Il se figea un instant et se précipita dans les bras de Sam en pleurant :

« Oh Sammy tu es venu, j'avais tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas, je deviens dingue avec cette histoire, ça plus la mort de Jesse, et toi qui part sans un mot, j'en pouvais plus. »

Sam, plus que rassuré par ce cri du cœur, referma ses bras sur le jeune homme en murmurant :

« Chut, tout va bien ce passer Tommy, je suis là et je vais t'aider, tout va s'arranger, je te le promet. »

Le dit Tommy continuait de pleurer, refusant de lâcher Sam, craignant qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve qui disparaîtrait si il n'était plus dans ses bras. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rassurer et consentir à détacher ses bras de la taille de son ami. Dean choisit ce moment pour tousser, Sam abandonna sa contemplation de Tom, et dit :

« Ah oui, Tommy, je te présente mon frère, Dean. »

Tom, toujours en serviette, serras la main de Dean en disant :

« Enchanté, Sammy m'a beaucoup parler de vous monsieur. »

Dean roula des yeux, tandis que Sam éclatait de rire :

« Je pense que tu peux le tutoyer Tommy, il n'aime pas qu'on le trouve trop vieux. »

Dean ri jaune, tandis que le blond lui faisait un sourire d'excuse. Inconsciemment Sam reprit son rôle de grand frère :

« Tu devrais t'habiller Tommy, tu vas prendre froid. »

Tom lui lança un regard de pure reconnaissance en l'entendant, Sam, son grand frère, son protecteur, son sauveur, était là et ne lui reprochais rien, il venait reprendre sa place dans sa vie, comme avant le drame, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que ça. Il acquiesça et se mit à farfouiller dans le tas de vêtements qui se trouvaient par terre. Il en extirpa un boxer, et sans la moindre gêne, laissa tomber sa serviette pour mettre le sous-vêtement. Dean prit une belle couleur rouge devant ce spectacle, tandis que Sam levait les yeux au ciel :

« Tu n'as pas encore appris la pudeur à ce que je vois. »

Tom le regarda sans comprendre :

« Tu m'as déjà vu à poils Sammy, et Dean, ben c'est ton frère, c'est la famille. »

Dean jeta un regard d'interrogation à son cadet, et Sam expliqua :

« Pendant un temps, Tom à eu un petit problème de bouteille, et j'ai du le mettre au lit plus souvent qu'à mon tour. »

Dean hocha la tête mais ce qui l'avait plus interloqué, c'était la conclusion du jeune homme « c'est la famille », il n'était pas sûr de comprendre de quoi il était question. Sam sembla comprendre, et développa :

« Je t'ai dit que Jesse et moi on l'avait « adopté »

Oui, mais j'ai cru que tu parlais au sens figuré. »

Tom intervint :

« C'est le cas, je suis totalement émancipé, mais Sam est ma seule famille, même si je sais bien qu'il en a une vraie, et il n'a jamais trouvé à y redire, j'espère que tu le prends pas mal. »

Ce garçon était d'une telle candeur, d'une innocence qui confinait quasiment à l'inconscience, que Dean ne pus s'empêcher de fondre, ce môme, qui ne le connaissait pas cinq minutes avant, l'avait déjà adopté, et sans aucune réserve. Tout ça parce qu'il adorait Sam et que Sam était son frère. Il était véritablement adorable, et la crainte qu'il y avait dans sa voix en lui demandant implicitement son assentiment, fit comprendre à l'aîné des Winchester que non seulement il accepterait le refus de Dean, qu'il ne lui en voudrait même pas, mais surtout qu'il mourrai de perdre Sam une seconde fois. Ce gosse était tellement fragilisé par tout ce qu'il avait déjà traversé, qu'une seule parole blessante de lui, lui qu'il venait de rencontrer, le tuerait aussi sûrement que si il lui avait tirer dessus.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean eut envie d'avoir un contact chaleureux avec quelqu'un, ce môme réveillait en lui la partie la plus sensible de son être, celle qu'il avait fait taire quand Sam les avaient abandonnés lui et son père. Sam semblait n'en avoir aucun souvenir, mais quand ils étaient enfants, et qu'il veillait sur lui quand John chassait, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que le cadet ne rejoigne son aîné dans son lit pour être rassuré. Et même si Dean grognait à chaque fois, il adorait savoir que Sam avait besoin de lui. Mais quand son petit frère les avait quittés, il c'était fait une raison, et maintenant il était incapable de lui montrer l'amour profond qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Mais ce gosse, en une seconde, avait réveillé tout ça en lui, à cet instant il aurait volontiers prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Plus maintenant, son rôle de mec glacial serrait briser si il faisait ça, si il ouvrait cette porte en lui, il ne pourrait jamais la refermer.

Il aurait voulu se contenter d'un sourire et d'une phrase gentille pour rassurer Tom, mais l'air désespérément malheureux qu'il affichait l'en empêcha, sans un mot, Dean prit l'adolescent dans ses bras et dit :

« Pourquoi je prendrais mal d'avoir un autre petit frère ? »

Tom lui rendit son étreinte, tandis que Sam ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans prononcer une syllabe. Dean qui prenait un mec dans ses bras ?? Dean qui laissait tomber le masque de salaud insensible qu'il affichait toujours devant tout le monde ?? Contrairement à ce que son frère pouvait penser, il savait qu'il l'avait durement blesser quand il était parti, et il s'en voulait pour ça, même si il restait persuadé d'avoir eu raison. Il avait tout de suite vu que Dean était désespérément froid avec tout le monde quand il l'avait revu, mais il avait voulu croire qu'il n'en était pas totalement responsable, que le job y était pour beaucoup. De toute façon il n'était pas question d'en parler, avec ce masque de macho de base qu'affectionnait Dean, on ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses, c'était pour les gonzesses. Mais Sam se souvenait du grand frère attentionné, aimant et tellement patient qui l'avait élevé. Et même si aujourd'hui, il n'avait évidemment plus les mêmes besoins, il y avait encore des nuits, où il aurait aimer pouvoir dormir en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère. Bien sur il ne lui dirait jamais, c'était le meilleur moyen de ce faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais ce besoin était présent en lui.

Tom venait en quelque secondes de faire craquer la carapace de Dean, et sans le moindre effort, même si en réalité ce n'était pas si étonnent que ça. Tommy avait un côté fragile qui poussait les gens à vouloir le protéger, et malgré tous ses grands discours, Dean adorait protéger les gens plus faibles. Et faible Tom le semblait tellement. Déjà il était petit, il faisait une bonne tête de moins que Dean, qui n'était déjà pas un géant, mais en plus il semblait tellement frêle qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Ajouter à cela des cheveux blonds et des grands yeux gris excessivement expressifs, Tom aurait toujours l'apparence d'un enfant et ferrait toujours craquer toute personne ayant un minimum d'humanité en elle.

Au fil du temps, Sam avait appris que si Tom avait l'air faible, il était loin de l'être, sa force était prodigieuse pour sa constitution, sans être un athlète, Sam se savait fort, mais il n'avait jamais gagner contre Tom, dans aucune épreuve physique. Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Tom était encore debout, bien sur il avait essayer de mourir, mais plus le temps passait plus Sam était convaincu que c'était une tentative passive, sinon Tom n'aurait jamais crier, et il ne serrait jamais intervenu. Ça avait juste été un appel à l'aide, en plus de ça, il c'était sorti de la boisson tout seul, Sam n'avait eu qu'à lui faire un seul reproche pour qu'il prenne la décision de ne plus toucher une bouteille, et il l'avait fait sans aide. Aujourd'hui il buvait comme n'importe qui, il n'avait pas été dépendant assez longtemps pour être incapable de se maîtriser.

Alors oui, Tom semblait fragile, et d'une certaine façon il l'était, mais il était bien plus fort que ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abords.

Dean relâcha finalement l'adolescent, et ce dernier récupéra le premier jean venu pour au moins être à peu près décent. Puis sans un mot, il redressa le lit, faisant signe aux deux frères de s'y asseoir, avant de se laisser à terre devant eux. Il avait compris que Sam avait des questions, donc autant jouer le jeu.

En fait de questions, Sam demanda :

« Explique nous. »

Tom soupira :

« Travis, c'était le nom du prof, voulait qu'on fasse une invocation lui et moi, il m'a dit qu'il me mettrait un A, j'ai refusé, il l'a assez mal pris, depuis ton départ, je m'étais rapproché de lui, j'étais son meilleur élève, et son assistant si on peut dire. Je ne lui ai jamais dit non, c 'était la première fois, et il n'a pas compris, je lui ai expliqué que j'avais fait une promesse. Il a fini par accepter, mais il m'a dit qu'il tenterait quand même l'invocation sans moi. Sam, tu vas me croire dingue, mais je suis sûr que ça a marcher et que c'est la créature qu'il a appelé qui l'a tué.

Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre explication.

Sammy, j'ai passé deux nuits au poste, et je me dis que j'ai eu une chance de cocu. Tu sais qu'elle est la particularité du commissariat d'ici ?

Non.

Il a été bâti sur les ruines d'une chapelle, et, pendant les deux nuits j'ai entendu une bête grogner dehors, les flics aussi l'ont entendus, ils ont crus que c'était un fauve qui rodait autour, ils l'ont cherché, mais n'ont rien trouvé. Moi je sais que ce truc me cherchait. Dès qu'ils m'ont relâché, je suis rentré et j'ai fait ça ! – Il balaya l'espace de sa main, Dean intervint –

Tu veux dire mettre un bordel monstre ? – Tom sourit-

Non, ça c'est les flics, ils cherchaient l'arme du crime. Moi j'ai juste mis du sel à toutes les issues et fait brûler de l'encens pour repousser le mal. »

Les deux frères s'entreregardèrent, et Sam demanda :

« Qui te dit que c'est pas juste un dingue ? »

Tom secoua la tête :

« Sam, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les flics m'ont soupçonné, aucun humain n'aurait pu faire ça. Il avait été écorché, il ne restait pas le moindre lambeau de peau sur son corps, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang, on aurait dit un mannequin pour les cours d'anatomie. »

Un autre regard entre les frères, mais celui-ci n'échappa pas à Tom :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher ? »

Sam secoua la tête :

« Mais ri…

Non, Sammy ne me ment pas. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ne dit rien, mais ne me ment pas. »

Dean intervint :

« Il a raison, Sammy, ne lui raconte pas d'histoire, de toute façon, il en sait déjà beaucoup….. Je vais te dire la vérité Tom… »

Sam cria :

« Dean non !

Pourquoi non, il a le droit de savoir.

Je refuse de l'embringuer là-dedans, c'est un môme.

Sammy, je sais que tu veux me protéger, mais je suis déjà impliqué, j'en sais déjà beaucoup, et ce qui s'est passé n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Toutes ces choses existent, et je sais que tu le sais, que tu l'as toujours su. Parce que sinon tu n'aurais pas autant insisté pour que je ne passe pas à la pratique, tu savais que c'était dangereux…… Et si tu veux tout savoir, je sais aussi que Jesse n'est pas morte de façon naturelle, il y avait trop de signes bizarres avant et après sa mort. »

Sam resta abasourdi, alors que Dean hochait la tête, il comprenait, Tom avait raison, il était déjà impliquer jusqu'au cou, et le simple fait qu'il ai su se protéger de la créature tout seul, prouvait qu'il savait déjà ce qu'ils devaient affronter, il demanda :

« Tu sais ce que c'est comme créature Tom ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête :

« Ça s'appelle un écorcheur. Et ça porte bien son nom. Heureusement que ça ne peut agir que la nuit, sinon je serrais déjà mort. »

Dean hocha la tête, il était curieusement fier de la réaction de Tom, il c'était déjà renseigner sur son ennemi, et c'était défendu. Mais il y avait un problème, pourquoi l'écorcheur s'en prenait à lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas participé à l'invocation. Il posa la question, et Tom avoua son ignorance :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai passé une bonne partie du temps avant l'invocation à faire des recherches pour Travis, et c'est sur mes instructions qu'il à effectuer le rituel, c'est peut-être ça. Sam ? »

Le Sam en question était furieux de voir son frère aîné encourager l'adolescent, intellectuellement il savait que Tom était impliqué, mais il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le protéger de ça. Il s'était battu pendant longtemps pour quitter cette vie, et voilà qu'il voyait son « petit frère » s'y précipiter tête baissée et ça avec l'approbation de Dean. Oui il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Tom de cette chose sans avoir tous les détails, détails que seul Tom pouvait justement lui fournir, mais cela ne l'empêchais pas d'en être malade. Il voulait marquer sa désapprobation en gardant le silence, mais il avait oublié à quel point tom était doué pour le faire craquer.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qui traversait la tête de son ami, Tom se leva et, sans aucune gêne, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux en lui passant un bras autour du cou :

« Ne me fait pas la tête, grand frère, je n'y peux rien moi, si je suis poursuivi par ce truc, tu préférerais que j'ignore tout ? Mais, dans ce cas, je serrais déjà mort. Et même si je sais avoir été un poids pour toi, j'espère que tu ne souhaite quand même pas ma mort. »

Dean eut un sourire en coin, le garçon ne manquait pas de culot, la ficelle était énorme, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Sam tomba dans le panneau, apparemment incapable de raisonner quand il était question de l'adolescent. Dean dissimula son rire dans une quinte de toux, quand il vit Sam serrer Tom dans ses bras en disant :

« Comment peut-tu croire ça petit frère, tu n'as jamais été un poids pour moi, et je donnerais ma vie pour toi, tu le sais. »

La tête sur l'épaule de Sam Tom regardait Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil, Dean ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Son cadet se tourna vers lui, et compris qu'il c'était royalement fait avoir, pour sanction il chatouilla l'adolescent qui se tortilla dans tout les sens apparemment plus que sensible.

Ils finirent par se calmer, et Tom voulu retourner par terre, mais Sam ne le laissa pas s'en aller :

« Non, tu vas rester là, on doit parler tous les deux, Dean va aller au poste, voir ce qu'il peut trouver, et il reviendra nous le dire, pendant ce temps, on rangera. »

Dean hocha la tête et se leva pour partir, mais avant ça, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Tom, se dernier râla :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux, après j'ai l'air d'un paillasson ! »

Dean sourit et sortit.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un long moment, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble, et savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient effectivement parler de choses difficiles.

Contrairement à l'habitude, ce fut Tom qui se détacha le premier et se mis à ranger l'appartement, Sam ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes, puis Sam se lança :

« Tom, je suis désolé. »

L'adolescent garda le silence, et Sam répéta :

« Tom je suis désolé, vraiment. Je m'en veux. »

Tom haussa les épaules :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Sam ? Que c'est rien ? Que je comprend ? Que je t'en ai jamais voulu ? »

Sam secoua la tête :

« Non je veux la vérité. »

Même sans le voir, il savait que Tom pleurais, ça s'entendait à sa voix :

« La vérité ? La vérité c'est que tu m'as abandonné. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'avais pas de peine pour Jesse ? Qu'elle ne me manquait pas ? J'adorais Jesse, elle a été une mère pour moi, elle n'a jamais eu le moindre mot dur pour moi, au contraire, elle était douce et compréhensive. Tu crois que sa mort ne m'a rien fait ? »

Sam bégaya, il sentait les larmes sur son visage, il savait qu'il avait été d'un égoïsme monstre à ce moment-là :

« Je…..je…….non, je n'ai jamais cru ça, en fait je…..je – Tom le coupa-

En fait tu n'y a même pas penser n'est-ce pas ? Tu as cru que tu étais le seul à souffrir, non ?

Si ! Tu as raison ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. »

Tom hocha la tête, sans même penser que Sam ne le regardait pas, puis continua :

« Je t'ai haï pour ça Sam, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as fait mal, tu m'as abandonner, et j'ai cru mourir. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il a juste fallut que tu apparaisses pour que je te pardonne tout, tu m'as trop manqué, je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois, je ne veux pas me brouiller avec toi, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste et je refuse de te perdre encore. »

A cet instant, Sam aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher, il fallait vraiment que Tom l'aime plus que tout pour le pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Tom n'avait pas finit :

« Je suis restés enfermer une semaine après ton départ, et, pendant une semaine, je n'ai ni dormi, ni manger, j'ai passé mon temps à pleurer, à pleurer Jesse, à Te pleurer. J'ai voulu mourir, mais j'ai décidé de vivre, je me suis plongé dans mes études, j'ai fait en sorte d'être le meilleur en tout, pour Jesse, pour que, où qu'elle soit, elle soit fière de moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Travis, il m'a remarqué et j'ai fait un transfert sur lui, ce qui était une connerie……

Pourquoi une connerie ?

C'est rien.

Non, dit moi.

Laisse tomber Sam, c'est pas important.

Et puis au fil du temps, je t'en ai moins voulu, j'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place, j'y suis arrivé en partie, même si je crois que, à ta place, je t'aurais emmené avec moi, si j'étais parti. Ensuite cette histoire et tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé, même si je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais.

Pourquoi ?

Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? Ce que je savais c'était que tu étais parti avec ton frère, ton vrai frère, celui là même dont tu m'avais dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas. Et j'ai compris que je ne serrais jamais qu'un substitut pour toi, que si Dean était réapparu plus tôt dans ta vie, je n'y serrais jamais entré, parce que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi. Mais je t'ai appelé, pensant que tu ne viendrais pas, parce que je voulais avoir une dernière raison de me laisser mourir, de laisser cette chose me tuer. Je ne me suis protégé que le temps d'avoir le courage de décider de mourir. »

Sam pleurait ouvertement maintenant, tout comme Tom. Bien sûr la mort de Jessica l'avait bouleversé, bien sur il n'était parti que pour retrouver son père et venger Jesse, mais ce n'était pas seulement son départ que Tom lui reprochait, c'était davantage le fait d'être parti comme un voleur, en pleine nuit, sans un mot. Comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne comptait plus pour lui. Et Sam savait déjà à l'époque la place qu'il occupait dans la vie de Tom, la première, il voulait se convaincre que Tom aurait voulu l'accompagner, et c'était sans doute le cas, mais il voulait surtout croire qu'il avait fait ça pour le protéger. La vérité c'était qu'il avait voulu se protéger lui-même, ne pas dire au revoir à Tom, lui laissait l'illusion que rien n'avait changé entre eux, que dès qu'il reviendrait tout serrait comme avant. Qu'il rentrerait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jesse, qu'il verrait Tom à table en train de s'escrimer sur ses devoirs, pendant que Jesse l'aidait de son mieux, que cette vie de « famille » serrait intact à son retour.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé un instant au mal qu'il ferrait à Tom, il savait que pour Tom il était son grand frère, et même presque un père, et pour lui aussi Tom était son petit frère, mais il n'avait pas penser que partir avec Dean, avec son frère par le sang lui ferrait tant de mal. Et savoir en plus de ça que Tom n'avait pas cru qu'il viendrait qu'il n'avait appeler que pour être sur de ne plus avoir sa place dans la vie de Sam, pour être sur que personne ne le regretterait, ça c'était véritablement trop.

Sam oscillait entre la honte et la colère, le tout saupoudré d'un chagrin intense. Et sa colère naissait dans l'idée que Tom aurait pu mourir si il n'était pas arriver assez vite, que son petit frère aurait pu choisir de ne plus se protéger de l'écorcheur, choisir de mourir d'une façon horrible, tout ça à cause de lui, parce qu'il l'avait abandonner.

Comme il aurait voulu pourvoir tout effacer en le prenant dans ses bras comme avant, comme quand il faisait un cauchemar, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, tout était réel. Mais Sam ne se sentait pas digne de le consoler, c'était trop facile, il avait abandonné la seule personne qui dépendait de lui en pensant qu'il lui suffirait de réapparaître pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Dire qu'il en avait voulu à mort à son père d'avoir fait cela, il ne valait pas mieux en vérité.

Mais Tom n'était pas Sam, et pour lui, le simple fait que Sam soit venu à son appel suffisait. Bien sûr il aurait voulu le punir encore un peu plus, le faire mariner dans sa culpabilité. Mais comme il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir, aussi céda-t-il le premier cherchant refuge dans les bras de son grand frère, comme avant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Tom bailla, et à ce moment là, Sam se rendit compte des implications de ce qu'il avait raconter, Tom n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il avait découvert le corps. L'écorcheur chassais la nuit, et Tom l'avait entendu durant les deux nuits qu'il avait passé au poste, comment aurai-t-il pu fermer l'œil dans ces conditions ? Sam ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de pousser son ami sur le lit, Tom ne résista pas, mais le regard qu'il lui lança valait tout les discours. Souriant tendrement, Sam s'allongea à ses cotés et laissa Tom prendre place dans ses bras en soupirant de bien être. L'adolescent s'endormit rapidement, et Sam ne tarda pas à faire de même.

C'est ainsi que Dean les trouva en revenant, pelotonner l'un contre l'autre, il ne pu empêcher un sourire attendri de monter à ses lèvres, et la nostalgie d'envahir son cerveau. Il se souvenait du temps où c'était Sam et lui qui dormaient ainsi, Sam à la place de Tom et lui à celle de Sam. Il aurait voulu pouvoir partager de nouveau ça avec son frère, ou plutôt avec Ses frères. Oui, il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes, mais il était définitivement tombé sous le charme de l'adolescent blond, Tom était trop adorable pour que quiconque, même lui, n'ai envie de le protéger. Et ce qu'il avait appris au poste, lui donnait encore plus envie de protéger le jeune homme, mais Sam ne devait pas savoir, parce qu'il s'en rendrait responsable, et d'une certaine façon il l'était certainement.

Doucement, Dean secoua l'épaule de son frère, pour se retrouver un instant après avec un couteau sous la gorge, Sam c'était peut-être endormi, mais il restait un chasseur et veillait sur Tom. Cela ne dura pas, il reconnu Dean et rangea le couteau en faisant un sourire d'excuse à son grand frère. Dean hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et dit :

« Il faudrait que tu ailles vérifier ce qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque, tu dois toujours pouvoir y accéder, ça évitera de raconter n'importe quoi pour une fois. »

Sam acquiesça et se détacha doucement des bras de Tom, qui se contenta de grogner dans son sommeil, trop fatiguer pour s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une fois Sam parti, Dean prit place sur le lit, et attira l'adolescent contre lui avant de lui caresser les cheveux pour le réveiller en douceur. Tom ne tarda pas à émerger du sommeil, contrairement au deux frères, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à être tirer du lit, aussi comprit-il tout de suite que ce n'était pas Sam qui était à ses cotés. Il sourit, comment Sam avait pu ne pas s'entendre avec ce garçon drôle et gentil qu'était Dean ? Mystère.

Quand Dean comprit que l'adolescent était réveillé, il demanda :

« Bien dormi ?

Court mais bien, merci.

Tant mieux…… Il faudrait que tu répondes à quelques questions Tom.

Je t'écoute.

Bien première question, pourquoi Travis voulait-il te tuer ? »

Tom bondit et dévisagea Dean :

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Le cercle est très clair là-dessus, Tom, Travis à invoquer l'écorcheur pour te tuer, c'est pour ça qu'il te pourchasse. Donc pourquoi le professeur dont tu étais le plus proche voulait-il te tuer ? »

Tom détourna les yeux :

« Mais j'en sais rien moi. »

Dean soupira :

« Très bien, je vais t'aider, ça a sûrement un rapport avec la plainte que tu as déposée contre lui. »

Tom se tendit et recula jusqu'au coin du mur :

« Comment tu sais ? »

Dean s'approcha doucement :

« Ça fait partie du travail Tommy. »

L'adolescent se détourna, regardant fixement le coin du mur, puis demanda :

« Sam ? »

Dean secoua la tête :

« Ne t'en fait pas Sam ne sait pas, et il n'a pas besoin de savoir, mais tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, tu as fait le premier pas en portant plainte, mais il faut que tu évacues ça.

Il ne doit jamais savoir Dean, j'aurais trop honte, et il s'en voudrait.

Ne t'en fait pas, je ferrais en sorte qu'il ne sache pas, si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas le premier, Travis à déjà sévit dans deux autres université, et les deux fois, les accusateurs sont morts victimes d'un écorcheur. »

Tom ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis raconta rapidement la vérité :

« En vérité il ne l'a fait qu'une fois, il y a plusieurs mois, j'avais trop honte pour dire quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement il n'a plus rien tenté jusqu'à récemment, et puis il y a environ une semaine, il a voulu recommencer, mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire, et je lui ai dit que je porterais plainte dès le lendemain. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, puisqu'il n'a même pas tenté de me convaincre de me taire. Il s'est juste assis et m'a laissé partir. Quelques jours après il m'a proposé l'invocation, j'ai cru qu'il tentait de m'attirer à l'écart soit pour recommencer, soit pour me faire taire, alors ça, plus la promesse à Sam, j'ai refusé. »

Dean tendit timidement une main vers l'adolescent, lui laissant le choix d'accepter ou de refuser le réconfort qu'il lui proposait. Tom hésita, même si Dean semblait sympathique, et même davantage, même si le simple fait qu'il soit le frère de Sam lui assurait une place dans le cœur de l'adolescent, même avec ça, Tom ignorais jusqu'a quel point il pouvait avoir en confiance en cet inconnu. Les deux dernières fois où il c'était autorisé à se lier à d'autres, ca avait mal tourné, Sam était parti, et Travis…… Alors pouvait-il prendre une nouvelle fois ce risque ? En fait, oui il pouvait, il n'en mourrait sûrement pas, mais est-ce qu'il le Voulait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait risquer de se retrouver en morceaux encore une fois ?

Il savait que Sam et Dean repartiraient quand cette histoire serrait finie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, espérer qu'ils restent, espérer qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux. Et s'il cédait à Dean à cet instant, à cette demande muette de s'attacher irrémédiablement à lui, alors il souffrirait d'autant plus.

Et malgré ça, il céda, il accepta la main de cet homme et se lova contre lui, murmurant, davantage pour lui-même que pour Dean, tout ce qu'il avait subi de Travis.

Dean écouta, il entendit tout, et sentit la haine gronder en lui, il aurait souhaité que Travis soit encore vivant pour pouvoir le tuer lui-même, comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant, à Cet enfant si fragile, si attachant. Cet être qui ne connaissait pas de demi-mesure dans l'attachement qu'il vouait aux autres. Dean le laissa se confier tout son saoul, et le laissa s'endormir dans ses bras. Quand la colère finit par s'éteindre, il ne restait plus qu'une pensée dans l'esprit du chasseur : Comment pourrait-il abandonner ce nouveau petit frère ?

Sam rentra juste avant que le soleil ne sombre derrière l'horizon, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver à la bibliothèque confirmait ce que Tom leur avait déjà appris. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à trouver le repaire du démon dans la journée et à le détruire, puis tout serrait fini.

Heureusement que Tom dormait encore quand il rentra, ce fut sûrement la seule chose qui empêcha Dean de lui faire ravaler le sourire niais qu'il afficha en les voyants ainsi allonger sur le lit. Tom, toujours torse nu, vautrer sur Dean, tandis que l'aîné lui caressais tendrement les cheveux. Sam ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie, c'était toujours comme ça quand il venait rejoindre son frère dans son lit, Dean s'appuyait à la tête du lui et lui caressait les cheveux de la même façon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Cette scène paisible fut brusquement brisée par un grognement roque venant de derrière la porte, Tom se réveilla brusquement et poussa un gémissement de terreur qui brisa le cœur des deux frères. L'écorcheur cherchait sa proie.

La nuit ne fut reposante pour aucun d'eux, Tom oscillait constamment entre les larmes et l'apathie, et Sam et Dean se sentaient totalement inutiles, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre cette créature de nuit, et qu'ils étaient incapable de rassurer véritablement leur petit frère.

Heureusement, le soleil finit toujours par se lever, et l'écorcheur réintégra sa tanière. Tom avait finit la nuit dans un coin du placard en position fœtale, terrorisé par cette chose qui voulait sa mort, ce ne fut que quand le premier rayon de soleil passa à travers la vitre, qu'il cessa de trembler pour sombrer dans un sommeil salutaire.

Les deux frères hésitèrent un moment, puis Sam souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la sûreté des gestes de son frère quand ce dernier ôta son pantalon à Tom pour le recouvrir immédiatement d'un drap.

L'aîné des Winchester eu un sourire attendri en voyant son cadet embrasser le jeune homme au front et lui caressé tendrement la joue d'une main en murmurant :

« Dors petit frère, on veille sur toi. »

Sam se redressa et Dean pu voir les larmes qui mouillaient les joues de son frère quand il se tourna vers lui :

« Il ne pourra pas passer une autre nuit comme ça Dean, il faut trouver cette chose et la tuée, je ne la laisserais pas lui faire du mal. »

Dean sourit :

« T'en fait pas Sammy, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser poser une griffe sur Tommy. Je vais chercher le petit-déjeuner, réfléchis sur un endroit qui correspondrait aux besoins d'un écorcheur. »

Sam hocha la tête et, tandis que Dean sortait, il prit le chemin de la salle de bain, il avait besoin d'une douche. Tout en laissant l'eau tiède coulée sur son corps fatigué, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, ce qui ne tarda pas à le ramener à Tom et à son avenir. Le problème étant que Tom et lui n'avait pas la même vision de ce qui était bien pour le jeune homme, Sam aurait voulu le laisser à Stanford, le laisser continuer ses études et tout oublier de ces histoires de démons. Mais Tom, bien qu'il ne tienne pas vraiment à plonger dans une vie de chasse, refuserait de laisser Sam repartir comme il l'avait déjà fait, à savoir sans lui.

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire, il refusait de toutes ses forces d'embringuer un gamin dans cette vie, il avait passé trop de temps à essayer de fuir ce chemin-là, mais il se doutait bien que Tom ne verrait pas les choses ainsi. La seule solution, pour Sam, serrait de partir comme un voleur encore une fois, ainsi Tom ne pourrait les suivre, mais alors il le perdrait à jamais. C'était déjà bien que l'adolescent l'ai pardonné une fois, il ne pourrait pas faire ça une seconde fois sans se l'aliéner totalement. Mais si la sécurité de Tom était à ce prix, alors il le ferrait. Convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision, Sam sortit de la douche et réfléchis aux possibilités de cachettes que le campus offrait à un écorcheur.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Dean était rentré et sirotait un grand gobelet de café en grignotant un beignet dégoulinant de sucre. Sam leva les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-on encore se nourrir de cette façon à 27 ans ?

« Tu as monté les sacs ? »

Dean, la bouche pleine, étouffa un « non » à peine audible. Sam poussa un grognement irrité, il allait devoir attendre le bon vouloir de son frère pour pouvoir s'habiller, en attendant il devrait se contenter d'une simple serviette, heureusement qu'on était en été et que l'appartement de Tom était chaud.

« Tu devrais le réveiller Sammy, les flics m'ont dit qu'il n'avait rien bouffé pendant sa garde-à-vue, et de ce qu'il a dit, hier non plus, il faut qu'il se nourrisse ce môme. »

Sam acquiesça, et secoua doucement l'épaule du jeune homme pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Tom ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il souffrait véritablement du manque de sommeil et n'était plus aussi alerte qu'il pouvait l'être au réveil. Il mit une seconde a réalisé qu'un Sam quasiment nu était penché au-dessus de lui, affichant un sourire grivois il dit :

« On dirait un de mes fantasmes. »

Dean s'étouffa :

« Tu fantasme sur mon frère ? »

Pas démonter pour deux sous, les deux autres garçons répondirent d'une seule voix :

« Bien sûr ! »

Tom continua seul :

« Et si tu veux tout savoir…. » Sam lui plaqua une main sur la bouche :

« Non, il ne veut pas savoir ! »

L'aîné leva un sourcil interrogateur :

« Mais si, mais si, je veux savoir. »

Sam secoua la tête :

« Non crois-moi tu veux pas. Et de toute façon, on a autre chose à faire, j'ai réfléchi aux cachettes possibles, et je ne vois qu'un seul bâtiment qui soit à la fois suffisamment humide et suffisamment en hauteur pour les goûts d'un écorcheur. En plus il n'y a jamais personne dans la journée. »

Tom intervint :

« Tu parles du squat ? »

Sam acquiesça et Dean demanda :

« C'est quoi le squat ?

C'est un vieux foyer abandonné, c'est Le lieu des soirées étudiantes, pour ma part j'y suis jamais aller, mais Sam oui. »

Dean sourit :

« Oh Sammy, alors comme ça, tu n'as pas été l'élève modèle que j'ai toujours cru ? »

Sam rougit :

« Bah, il fallait bien que je soigne mon tissu social. »

Tom grommela quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour un « cause toujours ». Puis reprit son sérieux :

« C'est bien joli de savoir où il est, mais à quoi ça nous avance ? »

Dean afficha un sourire canaille :

« Ça petit, c'est nous que ça regarde, reste ici tu y es en sécurité, pendant ce temps nous on va aller chasser la bestiole. »

Tom jeta un regard incertain à Sam, qui confirma :

« Il a raison petit frère, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tout serra fini avant ce soir. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, et fit un sourire reconnaissant aux deux frères, avant d'attraper Sam pour le serrer contre lui en disant :

« Soit prudent, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Nonobstant le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux quasiment nus, Tom ne laissa pas Sam se dégager avant un long, et encore cela ne fut que pour qu'il puisse sauter sur Dean pour lui faire une recommandation similaire, quoique assortie d'une précision :

« Veille sur Sammy. »

Dean ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme en répondant :

« T'en fais pas gamin, ça fait des années que je fais ça. »

Bien que pas totalement rassuré, Tom hocha la tête, et ils purent enfin déjeuner. Puis, Dean, ayant été pris d'une forte crise de flemme, Tom prêta quelques vêtements à Sam, à savoir un jean qui semblait être un bermuda sur lui et un t-shirt qui devait faire deux tailles de moins que nécessaire. Plus qu'énervé contre son frère aîné, Sam pu enfin aller décemment jusqu'à l'impala pour récupérer ses affaires.

Ce ne fut que quand il fut correctement habillé, que les deux frères partirent véritablement en chasse.

La chasse fut somme toute simple, après tout il ne s'agissait « que » de trouver la créature, la douchée à l'eau bénite pour dissoudre sa carapace et enfin lui planter un couteau en argent dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur. Une affaire banale pour les deux frères.

Les vrais problèmes ne commencèrent qu'à leur retour devant l'immeuble de Tom.

Sam était prêt à sortir de la voiture, quand la main de son frère le retint :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le môme ? »

Sam resta incrédule un instant. Quelle question ! Il ferraient ce qu'ils avaient toujours faits, il lui dirait que tout était régler, et ils repartiraient. Mais le cadet se doutait bien que ce n'était pas ce genre de réponses que son frère attendait, aussi demanda-t-il des précisions inutiles :

« Comment ça ? »

Dean soupira :

« Il n'y a pas dix milles possibilités, soit on le laisse là, et on reviendra pour son enterrement, ça fait pas un pli, soit on l'emmène avec nous. – Sam ouvrit la bouche – Je sais ce que tu va me dire Sammy, qu'il est trop jeune, qu'on peux pas lui imposer une vie comme la notre, je sais tout ça, mais on ne peut pas non plus le laisser seul ici, il est trop fragile pour ça. »

Son frère secoua la tête :

« Il se ferra d'autres amis Dean, il a 18 ans il s'adapteras.

Sam tu m'énerves quand tu décides de jouer au con. Ouvre les yeux putain, pourquoi l'écorcheur s'en serrait pris à Tom ?

Quel rapport ?

Réfléchis ! Pourquoi on invoque un écorcheur ?

Pour tuer. ……..Pour tuer. Tu veux dire que Travis voulait tuer Tommy ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ça, il faudra lui poser la question, moi je lui ai promis de ne rien te dire, parce que en plus de tout ce petit crétin à peur pour toi. Tu as des questions, va le voir bordel ! »

Sam ne perdit pas de temps et monta quatre à quatre dans l'appartement de son ami. Tom n'avait pas perdu son temps, l'appartement était parfaitement rangé. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il avait oublié à quel point Tom pouvait être maniaque. Le tom en question était purement et simplement vautré sur son lit, à bouquiner un énorme grimoire, qui de ce que Sam pouvait voir était plutôt destiné à un publique de chasseur avertis.

L'adolescent leva les yeux de son livre en entendant entrer son ami, et le sourire qui lui était immédiatement venu s'effaça devant l'air sombre que Sam affichait.

« Oula, j'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête sa présage des problèmes, en général pour moi. »

Sam tenta un pauvre sourire pour rassurer son ami, mais y réussit bien mal :

« Tommy, pourquoi Travis voulait te tuer ? »

Le visage de Tom devint un masque de colère et de peur :

« Dean n'a pas put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule. »

Sam secoua la tête :

« Non ! Il m'a juste fait comprendre que j'ignorais des choses. Alors dit moi ! – Tom resta silencieux – Tom, je veut savoir pourquoi. »

La colère de Tom aurait fait se recroqueviller de peur n'importe quel démon :

« TU VEUX ? TU VEUX ? TU CROIS QUOI SAM ? TU AS PERDU LE DROIT D'EXIGER QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE MOI QUAND TU ES PARTI ! – Il cessa de crier, mais sa voix charriait des glaçons quand il reprit – Mais puisque tu es si curieux je vais te dire pourquoi. Il voulait me tuer pour enterrer la plainte que j'avais déposer contre lui. Il n'allait pas laisser un petit con comme moi, briser sa précieuse carrière. Mais je me doute que ça va pas te suffire comme raison, alors je vais préciser. Tu sais quel était le motif de ma plainte ? – Sam secoua la tête, ébahi de la fureur de son petit frère – C'était une plainte pour viol ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun se reprochant ce qu'il avait fait. Sam d'avoir laissé ça arriver, et Tom de s'être laissé aller à reprocher tout ça à Sam.

Sans que rien ne l'eût apparemment déclenché, Sam éclata en sanglots en se précipitant sur son petit frère pour le serrer farouchement dans ses bras. Tom se tendit un instant, puis se laissa finalement aller et murmura :

« Ne me laisse pas encore une fois Sam, je t'en supplie, je ne le supporterais pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre ça encore une fois. »

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait décidé, malgré tout ce qu'il savait de la vie de chasseur, malgré toutes les peines et les douleurs auxquels il savait le condamner, malgré tout cela, Sam dit :

« Je ne te laisserais pas petit frère. Viens avec nous. »


End file.
